As is known in the art, video sensors are often remotely deployed to sense sensitive information. The recorded information can then be transmitted over a communication network to a command post, or other like manned station that is remote from the video sensor. Thus, there may be vulnerability of compromise in the transport of the recorded information through the communications network. The various components of the communications network (e.g., video sensor, devices at the command post) may be susceptible to hacking before the recorded information can be encrypted. For example, if the compromise involves the physical or electronic hacking of the video sensor itself, the recorded information may be stolen before it can be encrypted.